Good, Evil, Mirrors in Front of Me
by maxwellnabi7
Summary: A boy who strives to be the best hero he can be. A girl who operates as a villain. Both the same person but so unlike. He needs to help her. She needs to kill him. A love that was meant to be or not to be. They will decide for each other and themselves. (Izuku x Fem Izuku)
1. chapter 1

Every thing was a big huge blur of conflict and action in the mist of the USJ building near U.A.'s main campus. At the moment Class one-A was facing the league of villains who just infiltrated the building with a purple mist.

The same purple separating most of the students from each other into different sections of the building.

That was a few minutes after a huge event during the water zone. Now three heroes in training are facing a heavy threat as they got the attention of some villains.

"SMASHHHH" Izuku launched a full powered Detroit Smash upon the hand man that was about to touch his frog companion. After seeing the disintegrate quirk that the head villain had. Izuku grew desperate and put a hundred percent punch as the result.

A large shockwave was created along with heavy smoke from the debris. Izuku had is eyes open but weren't focused on anything, just the thick and dense clouded mist before him as he arm was engulfed in it as well. It took a few seconds for the hero in training to realize that he did not feel pain what so ever from that dangerous quirk he and the number one hero possesses.

Izuku looked down at his arm to find it is still functional and undamaged. 'It did not break! Have I gained some control of One For All?' Izuku had a open smile of self progress but it was cut short by the thing that made contact all out punch. A giant bird head creature that was bulky with muscular physique that was almost as tall as All Might. "Looks like we the All Might fan boy... Nomu restrain this one." As the command was heard amongst the three kids including Midoriya. The Nomu creature had his arms open and stretched out in front of the boy and with in a flash the Noumu trapped Izuku in a literal bear hug.

Both the frog girl and purple ball haired short boy were confused and shocked that is until the green curly haired lad started screaming in pain.

BOOOM!!

The large entrance door was broken through forcefully. The sound of the impactful noise rang throughout the whole USJ building as many hero's in training were directed their attention the source of the noise.

With the next two minutes were pure unbelievable hell for Izuku as he felt his upper body getting compressed as many bones were starting to crack under the pressure with the creatures unnatural strength.

"Kurogiri get us out of here! Take Noumu and the brat with us hurry!!" The man with hands attached to many parts of his body demanded the purple mist.

The purple mist known as kurogiri rushed a warp gate above Izuku and the bulky bird creature. Within a moment everything went to hell for both hero and villain.

Izuku did not want to be captured so with a last ditch effort he activated One for all throughout his body at one hundred percent causing a huge blast of force that hit the nomu's brain causing it to roar in pain leaving Izuku falling on the ground. Izuku's last shout died out as the major drawback of his quirk was affecting his whole body for a split second before he went numb and saw darkness.

The frog girl noticed Izuku on the ground unconscious and used her own tongue to grab him by the waist and grab the other short boy with her arm and leaped away from the villains to their sensei who was unconscious.

"Damn it kurogiri get us out of here now!" The gray haired villain demanded. A sudden portal was engulfing both the creature and the hand villain himself.

"NOT SO FAST VILLAIN!!" a voice shouted then followed a huge man came crushing down cracking the concrete below him. But it was to late...

The big muscle man gritted his teeth and clenched his fist at the fact he couldn't stop the evil doers in time. He turn his back to look at his co-worker being helped by the female frog student and the little short boy stabilizing the injured boy. That injured student was his successor and he was suppose to help guide his drive, ambition, and will to be a hero with the heavy gift and curse he passed down to Izuku Midoriya.

The man approached his successor quickly wanting to take him to recovery girl as soon as possible. After quickly picking up his co-worker Eraser Head and his student Izuku All Might hurried to the entrance but not before telling the frog girl and short boy to go to the entrance as well.

Upon arriving to the entrance of the USJ building many students there were speechless and shocked at the sight of their teacher and classmate in such a bad condition.

After rushing and laying down the injured on the bed in the nurses office. All Might stood sat there next to his student.

"Many muscle groups wear torn from the overuse of his quirk, several fractures across the skeletal system, and possible nerve damage from the force from the blast." Recovery Girl states in front of the number one hero in his weaken form. All Might frowned at the sight of his damaged barley recovering disciple. "He cannot do this again All Might it would also seem he used his quirk two times all around his body. Even if I heal him again, if you does it to this extent once more he will possibly loose motion throughout his body. That's if his nervous system came out unharmed by his own action then will have even more of a situation on our hands." The old lady says with a similar frown on the number one hero's face before turning to leave predecessor and successor alone for a bit as she tends Aisawa's wounds in another room.

"I know that the situation was out of our control so blame it on yourself but you need to consider the boy's wellbeing over his future because what if his body can't do what his mind wants to achieve otherwise what is the point of passing down such responsibility Toshi." With that being said the nurse left the man alone with his student to his own thoughts.

Toshinori looked at the unconscious face of Izuku before a punch full of guilt hit him and all he can do right now was wait for his students awaking after saying "I am sorry my boy."

Somewhere else~

"Master we did not get the boy but the blood from his own attack against Nomu left a considerable amount of blood on him." The lead attacking gray haired villain said to the television which hold no picture just a audio sound as if a microphone was on.

"It is all right Tomura we have what we need anyway with the DNA on the Nomu. It's best to go with our next course of action. Now let us commence our next project. Project:UMI.

Both Men had mad grins on their face as Tomura replied insanely "Yes let's Master."

Four hours later~

A boy wakes up to see a ceiling and followed by a heavy soreness upon his body while laying on a medical bed still recalling what happen.

A girl in a chamber of purple water, nude and expose as she opens her eyes for the first time in her life wondering where is she.

Both awaken teens looked at something that portrayed their points of views.

A white ceiling the boy looks as he notices a little dark corner with a spider web and a little black widow resting there awaiting prey to land on her thin, silky, and sticky trap. A lass looks out from the clear glass into the darkness and at the end was a little light bulb with a little fly circling around it hoping it would find the surface where the sunshine would always be there in forevermore light.

"Young man." Called the boy's attention.

"Young lady." A mysterious man appear before the girl.

"Glad to see your awake." Both men different each other from locations, past, outlook on society, and there dreams and goals said in synchronization upon his own successor.

"Young man, are you alright?" All Might asked fully knowing what Izuku went through today. Izuku brought himself up slowly with the great amount of bandages across his body and the weight full of tiredness. "All Might." Izuku saw his mentor still trying to figure out what happen. "Where am I and what happen at USJ." The teen asked so confused of the current situation.

All Might begins the explanation in his perspective on how he found Izuku and tried to pursue the villains but wasn't fast enough as the attackers warp out with some kind of purple mist. Then the number one hero proceeded to tell his student on the injures Izuku sustained when activating One For All around his entire body at one hundred percent twice.

After hearing the news about the status of his classmates he breathed out a exhausting sigh of relief. "I am glad no one else was hurt." Izuku stated as he looked up at his mentor. All Might smiles at the statement from the boy but couldn't help worry about how he use his quirk in the future.

"Young lady, may I ask what is your name?" The man in a dark suite confronted the chambered girl. "My name is... Zuki, Zuki Umi." The girl responded with a straight expression. "And do you no what your purpose is?" Asked the man once more. "To eliminate." Answers the said lass. "And who exactly?" The male questioned again.

"Izuku Midoriya." The girl boldly said causing the masked man to grin widely with his next move on his archenemies. "Good now lets get you ready." With that being said the man left leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. 'Who is this Izuku Midoriya?

(Authors Note: Hi fellow reader I want to say thanks for all your views upon my other works and this is one of the three gifts I am ready to give you. The other two are God of Quirkless Superior Race with Deku.

P/S: Sorry for the short beginning I just want to make a foundation with the premise of each work then I can progressively write more for everyone.

Anyway take care and I hope you enjoyed reading!!)


	2. Encounter with the other

"What do you mean she's gone?!" A very noticeable angry and annoyed voice rang through out the bar.

"She wasn't in the chamber after I gave her a set of clothes to wear." Another was voice replied.

"Grrr...I shouldn't have let her out so soon. All her senses are fine but she only has one objective and she does not carry knowledge of the target whatsoever." The first voice said again before a third voice joined in.

"Let her be Tomura. Did you not forget...Umi is a intelligent Nomu. She will get the job done, while in the meantime let her do some recon around Japan and maybe she will encounter Izuku Midoriya sooner than we think."

Umi POV~

As I walked the city sidewalks, the more I felt free to do as I please. With the morning sun on the rise was when I noticed how many stores were barley opening for business and the number of people coming out to do whatever they do.

The more I strolled, the more intrigued I was by looking around to see many different people. The idea of people is so interesting to learn and experience but yet I don't want to be so into it.

A part of me brings fear, animosity, and sadness when ever I think about just talking to them. So for now just watching from afar would be good enough at the moment.

Even now I tend to question how I came to be. Waking up in a chamber of water is all I can remember. The order was given to eliminate Izuku Midoriya. How would I know if I met this Izuku? And why I haven't been able to get past my "awaking" as my Sensai calls it.

I kept walking and walking on the sidewalk passing by the once many stores to the look to be endless neighborhoods of houses and some apartments. Then somewhere along the way a small playground that I was looking upon with a frown. In that small play ground. Laughter of children is thing that turned that frown into a smile as I saw children running and playing with one another in one of there own games.

Seeing a child's smile, one with full of joy and happiness erases the bewildering emotions that clouded my mind. Before I noticed it, some of the children were waving at me. I returned the gesture before walking off further down the same sidewalk.

I would've guessed I walked pretty far from the bar I was staying at, judging by the sounds I was registering.

"Huh... A beach?" I said to myself as well as hear the waves washing off and on the shore with its light blue color. It was still sunrise... the bright star of yellow light was barley above the ocean. Never before the beauty in front of me felt so warm.

"Ha...Ha...Ha." Another noise was entering my senses. As I walked forward to the steel rails that separate the asphalt of the parking lot and the sandy lands a few feet below.

At the distance I saw a person there on his knees, fatigue from training or some form of physical activity. Something felt off as I kept staring at this unknown individual. Half of me wanted to leave as soon as possible while the other Half wanted to get closer to the boy.

My body chose the latter and my mind had no opinion nor control. I leapt down to the sands of the beach from the parking lot only now a few feet from me. As I walked on the sands and eyes still fixated on him, he was still breathless and clearly sweating a lot.

It only took me a couple of minutes to get to him and by the time I did so he noticed. My amethyst eyes looking into his emerald ones.

Midoriya POV~

It's the weekend after the ambush at USJ. Never before I felt so scared, shaken, and... terrified. Ever since the creature grasped me I will always remember the intense grip and the sound of my own bones cracking under the immense pressure.

All Might suggested that I should train a less but keep my diet strictly the same during the ten months to help whatever muscles, tendons, or ligaments that were still damaged from my own attack(if you can call the burst of force an a attack).

My mother was so worried about me and who can blame her. Seeing your only child come home with multiple wraps around their body and having cast in some places more than others which in result would make them look like a mummy. The amount of tears mother had shed really hurt me on the inside. Normally when she cries sadly out of worry or concern for my well being because the bruises and scrapes that came from past events of bullying I can just brush it off as a trip or fall even go as far as "oh the guys in class were just being boys". Although I couldn't make another excuse for my actions this time. I told her about my late blooming quirk and at first she was happy for me, happy I got to my dream school and happy I got a power like everyone else. Although when I mentioned the drawbacks she was back to square one with the tears, concerns, and worry.

Literally ninety percent of my injuries were not even from the villains at all but the backlash of One For All. Coming home this damaged did made me question how long it was going to take to finally get used to this 'borrowed' power. In the back of my head I desperately want to be able to control it completely but in reality I was going to have to work for the balance in the power bestowed to me.

Thankfully Recovery Girl managed to heal most of my internal injuries which only left the damaged and blemish skins. Though it would leave some scars, I was totally fine with it.

Today was Sunday, I woke up relived by the fact that I can take off the cast off my arms, shins, and hands. It was seven in the morning when I took of my cast and bandages. Mother had a slight relief expression when she looked at me during breakfast. I reassured her so many times that I was fine and functional to move my body around.

Though it took me a good hour of convincing but in the end she had to leave for grocery shopping which lead to me having time for myself.

Taking advantage of the time I had left of the day, I decided to go and do some running on the beach.

I was about thirty minutes in on the cardio with sand as my stepping terrain and I felt how heavy my body was becoming as I barley reached the three mile mark on my Fitbit watch.

The lingering pain in my abdomen and the heaviness of my thighs were soon putting stress into my mind as I began to think back on the USJ Crisis.

With the tight grip around me that was slowly crushing my bones and further extension harming my internal organs was enough trauma to remember as I felt myself suddenly sprinting on the sand as the burning sensation was grasping my shin and my chest as my heart beats much more at a fastened paced.

That is until I tripped on a couple of shells making me fall down face flat on the sand. In my moment of pain and fear of that day I had pushed my chest of the ground and coughed up the sand that landed in my mouth. Barley catching my breath lasted about another two minutes or so when I heard footsteps approaching me.

As I looked to my left away from the waters of the ocean of my right, I saw dark boots. I trailed up looking at more features; Black Jeans with a purple belt tighten around the waist with a violet spider symbol on the buckle of the belt, a dark purple tank top that cut just above a midriff, black leather jacket that was long enough to cover the persons upper body but thin enough to make appearances more appealing, and a pearl necklace around the persons thin pale neck.

I looked even further up to meet amethyst eyes of a girl looking down upon me. Though the expression was nothing but straight faced I felt something as I met her eyes.

Loneliness.

Confusion.

Sorrow.

And Longing.

These where the emotions that crept up to my mind and soul as I stared intently at the her as she does the same for me.

Umi~POV

Never had I before felt the need to connect with someone yet at the same time dispose of them as well.

Pain.

Knowing.

Happiness.

And Solitude.

These were the so called emotions that I had possessed within me. Without moving I felt the boy's confused emerald eyes looked into my being with the innocence of the children I saw before.

"Umm Hello Miss." He said to me.

I felt something inside me that was willing to speak.

"Good morning Mr." I responded with curiosity and anticipation of what he what he was going to say.

"Good morning to you too. How can I help you?" The green haired boy asked as he never removed his gaze away from mine as if his sight was keeping me here.

"Breathing." Was all that I mouthed to him.

"Breathing?" He asked curiously as he got up on his own two feet.

His own green eyes getting closer to my purple ones... they look so pretty and courageous.

"You were breathing rather raggedly...why is that?" I asked him while walking a bit closer to him closing the distance between us. His own exhaling was near mine though his still a bit faster.

"I was training." He responded as a bit of red was on his checks were those freckles were.

Midoriya POV~

I never felt so calm with myself up till now with this mysterious girl in front of me. As every time I spoke I did not do the one thing that matched my meekly nature: Stutter. To be honest I felt myself heat up as I got up off the ground and looked into those stunning eyes. Even though in my right mind I would be cautious and shy with this unknown person but no... I only wanted to be near her and get to know her.

She, this girl before me had something about her that was hypnotic. It made me sick yet it made me feel sweet, cold yet hot, steaming yet soaked. Her long dark hair hardly moved in the wind with all the curls it was attributed too. The purple highlights were something that made me feel uneasy yet her own set of freckles on her cheeks eased my mind.

No matter how much I racked my head around the situation I never felt so caught in inner bewilderment.

Only inches away from one another and I can feel her soft breathing colliding with my own. She moved a bit closer yet I felt that she was not satisfied with the distance so I closed it.

She was a drug that I wouldn't mind getting into.

Umi POV~

I felt my body heat up and my face warmed up as I was wrapped around the lower back with his strong arms.

This feeling of safety and security was the sensation that filled my mind as my hands were on his chest that was covered by a sweaty white t-shirt. My body unconsciously leaned in against his own letting my exposed abdomen to feel his toned abdominals with a tad bit a salty sweat mixed in.

I can tell I was blushing and so was he but we did not care as we stare each other off in the eyes like a match about being.

"Name?" He asked patiently as the grip around me tighten but did not uncomforted me not one bit only did it reassured me that I can trust this boy.

"Zuki, Zuki Umi." I responded with my arms traveling behind his back near his shoulder blades.

"Name?" I breathed out without letting go of my grip on him.

"Izuku, Izuku Midoriya." He answered.

I felt confused. Was this the boy that she whole heartedly embraced to be eliminated? No it can't be... this experience, sensation, and persona did not change how I feel for this boy.

Gripping his shoulder blades as he holds me tighter than before. Our heart beats though fast but in sync with one another. The same staring contest did not change. Skin already touching each other. It's very stimulating if you were to asked me right now.

Midoriya POV~

Names were exchanged but it did not make any difference since we were closing on each other now.

Our lips were closing in and her sweet breath inching nearer. I felt myself starting to melt with pleasure of her presence coming closer and closer.

I want-NO! I need her!!

No POV~

The two teens let their lips touched each other.

A bolt of shock came into the boy's brain as sudden pictures of the small girl in a chamber of some sort, captured and scared as she banged on the glass as purple water started to fill up the container and her inside it. Izuku saw the terror in her eyes as she looks at a light blue haired person whose eyes were crazed and insane in those red irises of his. The liquid was by her abdomen as she banged and banged harder and harder on the impenetrable glass. Only the laughter of the insane man was followed as he held up a small tube of blood. The liquid was now at the level of throat and soon to be head. This was when the same insane man brought the blood to the container. In the front of it a little tube stuck out of the container. The blood in the same disposable tube was placed into the container and the red liquid slowly was taken in.

The girl felt like she was being shocked in the water as well as the unbearable pain all over her small body. At a distance the girl was rapidly aging as well as some physical features were also changing.

Her once straight white hair began to darken into a black curly hair with purple highlights. The once bright yellow eyes became a shaded violet. The once clear skin earned freckles around her cheeks.

All the while she was crying until she passed out once everything was altered without her consent.

With Zuki... she was looking at all the memories of the boy she was kissing now.

The many great things about Izuku Midoriya, his kind, selfless, and good willed to those he desires to protect. While also seeing the many set backs that came with it, his once friend now bully for his whole life up till now, the lack of a quirk, and overall being helpless.

Although there were good achievements made by the boy. He met his idol, trained for ten hard months for a quirk that he even cannot control, and being enrolled into his dream school.

The two broke the kiss and slowly open their eyes to meet the other.

It took a couple of moments before the two back away from each other with tomato faces.

"O-Oh I-I am so so sorry ma'am, I did not know what came over me! I am so sorry!" Izuku profusely apologized but he wasn't the only one.

"I-I am sorry, I did mean to~" both were on the edge of their own heels and bowing to each other for the sudden act of intimacy.

After a moment of silence... the two looked away from each other.

The thought maybe they should start over introductions.

"M-My name is Izuku Midoriya." The boy held out his hand for a hand shake.

"I-I am Zuki Umi." She accepted his hand.

Both were embarrassed that much was for certain.

'Oh man what do I do now? She probably thinks I am some creep now.'

'Nice way the go me, now he is awkward because of you Zuki!'

Shame was the thing that was traveling in the air.

'Okay maybe I should try small talk with him/her!' The two thought as a way to make the weirdness of the atmosphere go away.

"So../Anyway..." Izuku and Zuki interrupted each other.

"Oh you go first." Izuku said as he looks away from her gaze.

"Oh, okay... well... what were you training for?" 'Just create some small talk'.

"Oh I was...training to have better function of my quirk." Izuku responded.

"Oh? And how's the progress been?" Zuki asked with a bit of curiosity.

"It has been...slow." Izuku responded with a sigh of disappointment.

"Is there anyway I can help?" She asked again.

'I don't know if I can asked for her assistance otherwise it would risk the secret of~' the boy's thoughts were cut off by the girl's next words.

"One For All right?" This made Izuku lose whatever sense he had left in his mind.

"H-H-How?!! How do you know that?!" He asked with a terrified look on his face.

Zuki giggles at the boy's display before saying "that's a secret" and winks at a dumbfounded teen. "But don't worry I will keep it a secret."

Izuku was puzzled beyond anything else. Did all Might had others that knew the secret of One For All besides himself.

"How about we get something to eat I bet your hungry aren't you?" Zuki suggested to which Izuku felt himself become hungry for some food at the time.

"S-Sure Umi-Chan." Izuku agreed with that proposal.

"Well let us be off Midoriya-San." Zuki grabbed Izuku's hand and together they left the beach.

'I think I can hold of on the order, he doesn't seem so bad.' The girl thought to herself with a blush on her cheeks.

'She's nice hopefully I can be her friend.' The boy thought to himself with a blush on his cheeks


	3. Night of Passoinate Sweat

"Alright everyone I have an announcement to make." The class of 1-A was seated and listening to their still recovering teacher who looked like a mummy at this point of it weren't for the black long unkept hair he had.

It was Monday and honestly after all the conflict that happen last week a lot of students thought the could get a day off but that wasn't the case for U.A. Being a prestigious hero school meant that the staff must keep the institution high on the pedestal than let it fall down, harming the name of Heroism,reputation of Heroes, and more importantly the lives of its students in training.

"We are going to have the U.A. sports festival." Without a second thought a lot of the students didn't really sound excited with the events that happened prior with the villains so they just asked EarserHead questions while he answered them.

While in the mist of all the chattering, Izuku was daydreaming about his new friend that he made yesterday. Zuki Umi, a person that he would definitely want to talk to and the best part is that he did not feel the habit of stuttering overcoming him when he talked to the girl(well at least from the stand point of Sunday).

With nothing else but to ignore the lecture and think about his new friend on a new level, the boy closed his eyes and performed a small smile with a little blush on his face. The thought of the kiss he shared with her was exhilarating, a bit of warmth, sweetness, souring, and shivering mixed in. He need to talk to her again but he still had school to go too.

In a bar a lonely girl sat down drinking water with a few ice cubes in the shot glass. Zuki, a intelligent nomu was thinking about her target Izuku Midoriya. By thinking of the day she shared her first kiss with the hero in training. Yet she was conflicted with her task to dispose of him.

Through that moment of affection, Zuki felt many things going through her mind as she remembers the rough yet calm lips touching her soft yet unrest ones. The emotions going through her at the time was all things that made her stomach light with butterflies; security, compassion, patience, and honesty. She couldn't wait for meeting Izuku again today.

"You seem in a good mood." A mist appeared on the other side of the counter. "Hmm you can say that." Zuki replies with a bit of calmness in her voice.

"Have you encountered the boy yet?" Said mist man asked once more while refilling the shot glass with water for the girl. "No I have not." It was obviously a lie because then she couldn't spend anymore time with Izuku and she and him had another session later on that day.

After lunch on Sunday, both teens did not spoke words with each other yet with each single glance; many conversations, topics, subjects, were understood and acknowledged. Both young teens felt like they did not need to talk a lot since they felt a strong connection. Zuki was Izuku's drug and Izuku was Zuki's comfort. Both hold different yet similar meanings for one another as they come to need one another.

Zuki needed the compassion, security, and honesty that was Izuku's body and affection. She felt that he could more than that but for now she like to keep things at a leveled pace. She will accept his affections for her while he accepts her lust for him, this was a bond that they had shared.

She already knew his secret much to her dislike Zuki didn't like that Izuku was handed down such a heavy responsibility or burden as she put it in her own words. A power that was the symbol of peace worthy in the hands of her beloved Izuku.

Not to mention in that moment of first affection given to one another, Zuki saw the drawbacks of that dangerous power being shouldered by a kind hearted boy. The most recent event was the USJ event when he pushed his body to use the quirk twice at one hundred percent all around his whole body.

The memory sickened Zuki when she first recalled his past memories in her sleep. Now she and Izuku get to spend time together to fill the emptiness inside their hearts and soul.

Zuki looked at the clock on the wall it read two-thirty five. It was almost time for Izuku to get out of school. The girl got off the stool and made her way out of the bar. "Where are you heading off too?" The mist man asked putting down the glass that was in the midst of being dried. "I am heading out, thanks for the beverages." With that being said the girl walked out of the door.

"There she goes... how are sure she met him sensai." The mist man question the figure behind him in the shadows. "Well aside from the fact that she shows emotion she looks to be following a schedule if you have noticed lately. She looks at the clock every half hour. So I think the sequence has started Kurogiri." The masked man stated.

"If you know so sensai." Kurogiri acknowledged his leaders as he continued to maintain the bar. "Care for a drink?" The mist man asked his leader. "Yes Master bartender." The man sat down on the stool next to the previously used Zuki and got his drink.

School had ended with the final bell ringing throughout the building. Students were getting ready to go home or doing some stuff after school. One boy was planning to meet a certain lady friend at the entrance. That is until he classmates caught he attention though be it temporarily. "Hey umm Deku?" It was Ochako as she tapped the boy's shoulder getting Izuku's attention. The boy turn his head to see some of his classmates waiting for him. "Oh hey guys." Izuku greeted them as he put on his big yellow backpack.

"Deku, we were wondering if you want to go bowling with us to you know get last weeks...events out of our heads." Ochako offered. "O-Oh, sorry Uraraka-San I already made plans to meet someone today but maybe some other time you guys still want to hang out then." This caught everyone off guard. There own classmate who nearly died last week was smiling as if he never battered himself up. "Well since we're all walking out the same way let us be off then." Tenya came into the conversation as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Izuku nodded and so him and classmates made there way to the gates of U.A.

Umi POV~

As I waited for Izuku in front of his high school I was getting attention from both boys and girls attending the academy. I can tell the boys admired my appearance through my body with my curves and seductive shape. While the girls were giving me disturbing looks that were caught between glares or shy aways.

After a couple more minutes of waiting I saw him, Izuku was looking at me with that endearing smile full of cuteness that I adored. In returned I felt myself smile as he was getting closer. I once was learning against a tree but now making my way to greet him the way I intended too.

I noticed that he was with company but who cares I was with him and he was with me so I gave him a small peck on the cheek. I felt his body heat up as I gripped his shoulders of the uniform he wears. I separated my lips from the cheeks to meet those green eyes of his. He payed attention to me completely as he greeted me with a kiss on my nose then put our heads together while saying "Hey Zuki."

Midoriya POV~

After she greeted me with a kiss on the cheek and if filled me up with such sweetness that it left me hungry for more but before anything else I must greet her of my own. After I kissed her on the nose tips and leaned my forehead against hers and simply whispered to her "Hey Zuki." I heard her giggle as I looked at her purple eyes that I need in my life once more. "Hey Izuku."

"Ahem." A voice came from behind me as I looked away a bit to see Ilda looking at the both of us. I was still holding on to Zuki while she tightly embraced me. "Is this the person you mentioned?" The class president walked towards the pair.

"Yes, guys this Zuki Umi." I introduced Zuki-Chan who then separates the embrace to give a slight bow before my classmates. "Good afternoon everyone." The mature tone in her voice threw everyone off even me. "Thank you for being such friends with Izuku." Everyone smiled towards the girl. The boys smiled a bit more while the girls smiled a bit less. Both genders were expressing more than they both intended. I was only focused on Zuki she is someone that I wanted to get close too.

After all the pleasantries were all said and done I grasped Zuki's hand we went ahead of the crowd into the city.

Later on while me and Zuki were walking around hand in hand it almost felt like an entirety and we did not exchange words yet it felt the same with the kiss: we already spoke a thousand conversations.

"Izuku?" I heard my name called as I looked to the side to see those amethyst eyes of hers. "Yes Zuki." She was blushing again and so was I but we did not mind it.

"I know I said I will help you control your quirk and I will but promise me something?" It was more of a question than a demand which I noticed as I stopped my feet to look at her. "I want you to promise me that you wouldn't over use that power of yours, please promise me that much." I can hear her pleas as it hit me in the heart before I hugged away her tears on her eyes. She was concern for me and I did not want to worry her for I indeed need her in my life.

"I... I promise Zuki. But..." I felt myself struggling to say the words I wanted to say to her as she hold her breath in. "I want you to promise me something as well." I can feel her hands travel up my back. "I want you to promise me that if I break that promise... I want to you find it in my heart to forgive me." I did my very best to comfort her and luckily it did a good amount.

She then smiled at me and hold my face with her cold and hot hands and brought me to kiss her more affectionately and it would be the beginning of our long journey together and she knew it as well.

Umi POV~

As I watch Izuku channel One for All throughout his body and struggled as his skin was constantly fighting to keep the power in check but spread out as red colored veins keep spreading and receding all over his body. "Rrrrr." I can hear the grunts of his challenge before his body completely receded to normal and him falling to his knees once more. "Ha...Ha...Ha...Damn it." The boy that I felt for cursed under his breath and now he was struggling to stand up himself. I quickly made my way towards him and helping him up to his bed. "I think that's enough for one day Izuku. Let your body rest." I said calmly and warmly as I see that he was relaxing a bit more. "Thanks...Zuki...I owe...you...one." Through the fatigue he thanked me causing me to blush a bit as I helped him lay down on the bed.

It was late like about eight-nine o clock and luckily Izuku's mom was going to be late today so I had time to make it here with him.

But honestly I feel like not going back to the bar at least for awhile. "Hey Zuki?" Izuku called out to me as he grasped my soft cold hands with his rough hot ones. "You can stay here if you like." He offered me and I was taken back by this and I felt so warm that I did not want to refuse so I accepted his offer.

The next few minutes were me stripping myself as he was doing the same. Sooner than I thought he was embracing me and I was embracing him bear nude on his bed as we felt the new body temperature as ours mixes together. I can feel his scared hands traveling down my back to my waist and it felt pleasant. I noticed that he and I were kissing one another with passion it's so hard to not resist that strong will that he possessed and I don't think I ever will.

Through each tongue connection we were magnetized by each other. Never wanting to leave each other's mouths but as we need air to breath for a couple of seconds before went back at it again. 'This was going to be a long night' I thought to myself

Izuku started to nip on me, on different parts of my body as I moaned with pleasure. The next action put me in a state of insanity of pleasurable bliss. Those gripped on to my bosoms with a tight force against my nipple as he is the one who takes me.

For a while he let me be on top but now I was on bottom and he asked me dearly "I need you Zuki... please let me show how much you mean to me." I obliged willingly as I separated my legs apart each other revealing myself to him.

Midoriya POV~

I looked down at Zuki who was staring back me seductively as she opened herself to me and only me. Even in the darkness in my room I was still able to see clearly of how beautiful she is. The sweat that trailed down her body to the sheets made me hungry for her. Her body was like a piece of food that would last me forever as she lay there beneath me. Her eyes... they yearn for the consumption of herself by my own lust for her.

When our bodies connected as I felt her tightening up all around me I can hear her moan. "Ahhhhhh!" She was loud but I enjoyed it as her voice projected pleasure as I grabbed her assets with my left and her melons with my right. All the while thrusting into her as I put my tongue into a collision with hers. I can feel her getting tighter and tighter with each thrust of effort I put into. "Ah aha ah ah...ha...ha..." she moaned more and more and I kept on attacking her with my member stabbing passed her inner walls.

She began scratching my back more specifically my shoulder blades and I knew she was loving this as much as I. I couldn't stop going into her and she couldn't stop moaning. Everything about that moment was amazing.

She came but I did not. "More Izuku! Please!" She wanted more I was happy that I can give her more. "Please...ha ... ha...don't stop." She begged as I can feel her walls gripping me tightly even more than in the beginning as I kept on kissing her mouth with my persistent tongue, groping her until breast were no longer white blemish skin but a red hot and embarrassed one, handling her ass as I used that to leverage my thrusting, and continuously penetrating her as she came and came and came more and more.

By the time I cummed inside her for the first time that night it was ten to eleven o clock. She soacked my member with her love juices and I filled her up with my lust milk. Zuki then got up and grabbed my face and leaned against me causing me to fall back on the opposite end of the bed. "I love you... please love me back." She asked me with a pouting face as I got determined and I grabbed both of her thighs and slammed down her entrance on my member. "AHHH!!!" That sound that she always made tonight was addicting just like herself and I wanted to hear it more and more. I kept slamming her lower body onto mine as I was in sync with her through my thrusting.

She started to claw at my chest making it bleed and as I winch at the pain and pleasure I noticed that her entrance was socked in blood while I kept on plowing her causing her to go up to only come back down on my weapon.

After another hour or so she came about three more times now that my whole member was covered in her cherry juice but I did not mind since I was feeling good for another round. Zuki was exhausted by the amount of pleasure she obtain and the amount of force I dealt to her but as she lays there on her stomach having her butt bent up slightly, I can feel my lust for her growing. She was to tied to say anything but still wanted more and she got more alright.

I picked up her ass and placed my dick right before that small hole of hers. I still noticed the blood dripping from her vagina but I know I was going to clean her up as she will do the same to me. Zuki nodded before she screamed passionately as I rammed my dick all the way into her with hesitation. I hit her end but I did not mean I stopped there as I continuously kept pounding her into the mattress. She gripped the sheets and screamed and moan as I kept on the offensive all night long.

I noticed that I felt something build up as I saw my body become engulfed with red glowing veins. A second later I had green lightning surrounding me as I had more power put into the thrust. "Ah ah ah ah ah ah...mmmm hmmm mmm." Zuki muffled her loud voice with the pillow on the bed as she took the ecstasy flowing through her body more specifically her ass.

"Grrr argh" I grunted as I felt there was no need for any words at this point we are enjoying each other and that's what matters as I grabbed her breast again but I lifted her up to have her leaning back on my chest. She was bouncing like before but only her asshole was being expanded by my dick.

"AHHAHHHHHH!!!!/ARAGHH!!" I grunted as I came inside her butt as she moaned in the warmth still inside of her as I did one final thrust in her ass.

I held onto her she stayed there while my member still inside of her. We were both breathing heavily as we both turn to look at each other and make out once more.

Umi-POV~

I lifted myself up no matter how numb I may be right now I still wanted to feel Izuku. I can feel his seed leaking out of my ass and pussy as I bend over and lean towards his dick.

It was coated in my blood but I can fix that. I grasp his balls and began to suck on them. "Gah ha." I can hear his heavy breathing but it only filled me up with purpose. I sucked harder and harder as both testicles were in my mouth cleaning off my cherry juice with my saliva.

Next after I sucked his balls to no end. I started jerking him of with my hand. Even after all this time he was still hard and it amazed me. After jerking him for a bit I started to shift my mouth from his sack to his rock hard stick. I already had about seven inches inside of my throat and began bobbing my head up and down feeling his heat.

"Mmmphh??!" I was taken by surprise as I felt my ass being grabbed the next thing I felt was a wet tongue going inside of me.

Midoriya POV~

I noticed that Zuki was giving me a good time I felt it was only fair that I did the same. I grinned as I grabbed her ass and laid down on the bed as her pussy was right before my eyes. I squeezed her cheeks as I tuck my tongue inside of her vagina. She shivered as I began twirling my appendage and licking and slipping her juices and blood.

I can see that she was at their limit as her legs were shaking and barely holding her up leading me to having a mouth full of her love as my desert.

I can feel myself cumming close again and she was quivering once more.

"Mmmmm!!" She came onto my mouth as she moaned when I cummed into hers.

After that it wasn't anything else but kissing cuddling and groping.

In the morning No One POV~

Zuki woke up to a very nude and sweaty Izuku as she was in the same condition as herself. Through last nights adventure she grew to love Izuku a lot more than before. As she realized the bed was still wet with both blood, sweat, and tears(Zuki cried during the hour of pleasure) she felt sticky and so did Izuku as she felt him.

Zuki then wanted nothing more than to sleep more with this boy, this boy that she only met two days ago who was the only thing on her mind and she had an absolute feeling that Izuku felt the same as well.

She closes her eyes once more with a smile on her face while laying down on Izuku's chest.


End file.
